Eddie Kruger
by LoveIsPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: "They all pretended that nothing was wrong." "There was something oddly familiar about him." "Their dream boy would become their worst nightmare."


Word From the Author:

The scariest kind of author is an unpredictable one. You thought Edward Cullen was a monster.

1982

**Isabella Swan**

It doesn't matter what age you are, you can never forget the smell of burning flesh. I'd burned my hand taking cookies out of the oven once and the smell made me vomit. Out of all of the senses: sight, hearing, tasting, smelling is very unpredictable. I never could place what it was that I smelled that day until I got older. Maybe some animals. Maybe corpses.

All I knew was that an entire street in Vampton was burning to a crisp, and might never be rebuilt. I knew that the poor Mr. Cullen had a place there for his son and strays and my maid Ms. Jess assured me that they had all made it out alive. She also added that every child was locked at home that night so I shouldn't be angry with my parents.

I scanned Swan Manor for a window that wasn't guarded by a servant. I tried to listen out for any noise or cries. I even tried the kitchen's secret door out of this place to the answers. Nothing worked. The entire town pretended like nothing was happening. Just some building burning on another cold summer night.

Once I was finally allowed outside that morning I saw that the big wooden house that took up an entire street, Mercy Ave., was still there. It was still steaming and people passed it mournfully without setting a foot on the avenue. Only one man who lived close to Swan Manor walked down the street. I watched as Mr. Black stood on a ladder and replaced the sign Mercy Ave. with Elm St. A street marked for the damned. He turned around and looked me in the eye expressionless and I knew that from that day on life would never be the same.

**Jacob Black**

I listened to Carlisle's pleas over and over.

"He did not do it. Edward's not that type of man. Please DA, I need someone on my side. Dr. Charlie will not listen to me."

"I'm sorry but Edward's alibi didn't check out. Listen, I know you are a good father, but sometimes a bad seed is just a bad seed. He's guilty. Accept it."

"I won't _accept it_! You listen to me, and listen to me good. Edward had an anger problem, but he's gotten over it and he loves children. He would never hurt Mikey, or Dr. Swan's little girl or, or uh any of the other kids."

"We have a mountain of evidence against him. Witnesses. Pictures. He should've just admitted to it. Then we could've given him less time."

It felt bad telling this man lies. We had no evidence. Strangest crime ever. Not even sure if it was Mikey's body but he's missing and there was a little mangled body underneath the bridge by the creek. That's just our assumption and we're sticking with it. It felt like I was out of options when I saw the smoke in the air outside of the window behind Carlisle. The direction it was coming from was evident. He looked at me and I'm sure he could see it in my eyes because he began to cry before I could speak.

I ran to a private room and called Dr. Swan.

"What the hell is going on?"

"'It was an accident. Honest . Some old wires.' That is exactly what you'll tell people. Tell Carlisle not to worry. Everyone else got out and I've already prepared them a nicer place on Trish Ave. all expenses taken care of."

Heartless bastard.

"An accident? You really think people will believe that? You just murdered someone without due process. You murdered this man's son. You think he gives a damn about money!"

"I just saved a town from a murderer. Believe me, people who do know the truth won't care if they know what's best for them, including you DA. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Don't make me bring yours back to life."

I went back to the room and saw Mr. Cullen had already left. He was so kind, but that's the real world for you. People like him suffering while people like Charlie caused it. My hands were tied and the deed was already done. All I could do now is pretend like nothing happened. You and I know that karma is a bitch, but I'd take her over what was to come from all of this any day.

**Edward Cullen**

I knew how the day would go. Most days went the same. That's the life of a kindergarten teacher. I was fine with that. I would drink my coffee, 2 sugars, 1 cream with a doughnut. Check with Carlisle incase the house needed something then off to work. This morning, I got a call that I was being fired. Without any more information I went to work anyway. The kids were all happy to see me, but not the adults. Dr. Swan pulled me by the arm into a room with the superintendent, principal, DA and others completely embarrassing me in front of my kids.

The DA started.

"Where were you last night around 11pm?"

"I was helping Victoria put up some shelves."

He kept asking me weird questions, but the questions weren't getting me anywhere so I cut in.

"What is going on here?"

The DA looked at everyone in the room then continued.

"We have reason to believe that you killed Little Mikey."

"Little Mikey's dead? What happened?"

"Don't play games, you sicko," Superintendent Billy started, "You know exactly what happened."

"No I don't, honest, ask Ms. V. I was helping her around the house."

"We did," DA Black said, "She said you were finished before 11."

"What? Impossible."

Victoria was in the room shaking like someone had a gun to her head. She got overwhelmed and the other teachers led her out of the room.

I saw cuffs in Jake's hand and refused the future I saw in them. Before anyone could move I ran home. Dad wasn't there and I knew he wouldn't be for a while. For once, the house was empty. I expected Charlie, Billy, or Jake to run after me, but no one ever came. That should've been my hint but the kids faces all kept torturing me in my sleep. I kept imagining little Mikey's body dismembered. The look of pain on the faces of everyone in the Stanton house and his twin sister Lauren. My star pupil Bella who I'd began to teach French to. Then I saw my class of 5 and 6 year olds. This isn't how I wanted them to remember me.

I woke up to the smell of smoke. The door was locked shut and screaming with a hoarse throat was useless. I sounded like a horse wining. I tried to fight my way out of the room but my mind already knew who was to blame and what was to come. Running out of ideas I walked back to the door with some furniture to bust out only to fall through the floor onto the first story.

As the fire claimed me, I felt more pain than man could possible understand. Not just physical but mental. I saw the wood pierce through my lung and breathed my last breath. Always the nice guy in life. Helping women and little kids. After all that's how Carlisle raised me. Carlisle was wrong about people. I wasted my entire life on a fairytale and if I ever get the chance, I'll make up for my life after death. Their dream Eddie will become their worst nightmare.


End file.
